Blueberry Pancakes
by LazyAwesomeNinja
Summary: After Cody is mauled by a bear and voted out, he recovers and finds himself at Playa Des Losers along with others, but he still can't quite get the girls. That is, until a certain redhead makes things better. Cody/Izzy, Cozzy, Birthday Fic for Cometsgirl.


**Author's Note- Hey, this one-shot is dedicated to a very special friend, her pen name on here is Cometsgirl, and you really should check our her story, TDI2, it's a really awesome story. Anyways this is for her birthday, so I'd like everyone who reads this to wish her a very happy birthday. ^^**

**Summary- After Cody is voted out after being mauled by a bear, he recovers and finds himself at Playa Des Losers along with the very different group of Tyler, Noah, Katie, Eva, Ezekiel, and Izzy. However, a certain redhead is about to make Cody's life alot better. Cozy, Cody/Izzy. Birthday Fic for Cometsgirl.  
**

**Note- This takes place at PDL after Cody's elimination and before Beth's elimination.  
**

**Pairings- Major Cody/Izzy, others are minor  
**

**~Enjoy the story~**

**

* * *

**

**Izzy and Cody: The Psycho and The Geek**

**

* * *

**

It was an average day at Playa Des Losers: the sun was shining, and everyone had awoke to the sweet smell of delicious blueberry pancakes coming from the resort's dining area. Tyler, wearing his signature red track suit had already made his way to the table, looking hungry. Sitting beside him, nonchalantly reading the news, was a scrawny, cynical genius, otherwise known as Noah.

"Man, I'm starving," said Tyler, holding his stomach. "I was working out all night in the gym, getting myself pumped!"

"Ah, so that explains the girlish screams that kept me awake all night," remarked Noah, not looking up from his paper. Tyler glared, before the cook placed a plate of warm, delicious pancakes in front of him. Tyler grinned, and immediately picked up the syrup bottle, only to have difficulty in opening it. Finally, the cap popped off, and syrup shot out, all over Tyler's face.

"Seriously, how do you screw up eating pancakes?" asked Noah, setting down his paper and picking up a fork.

Suddenly, an orange blur popped down through the air vent above them on a rope, grabbed Noah's plate, then quickly jumped back inside of the opening, closing it behind her.

"Perfect," muttered Noah, looking down at where his plate once was. Suddenly, Katie walked into the room, looking depressed as was usual for her, because of missing Sadie. Ezekiel followed, wearing his infamous gold "Z" and sunglasses. Eva silently walked in, and calmly sat next to Noah, followed by Justin who was too busy staring into a mirror to notice anyone.

"I miss Sadie so much," cried Katie, looking at her plate of pancakes. "She loved eating pancakes!"

"We could tell," remarked Noah, who ducked just in time as Katie's plate flew past him and hit Tyler in the face. "Wow Katie, turning into Eva much?"

"Funny," sneered Eva, crossing her arms and glaring at the bookworm, who simply shrugged.

The doors opened once again, this time revealing a short, gap-toothed geek with a grin. Cody casually walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Tyler, while everyone exchanged surprised glances. Cody noticed this, then blinked.

"What? Oh, did I forget to wear my cologne?" he asked, sniffing himself.

"Dude, yesterday you were in a full body cast, and today you're fine?" asked Eva, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you guys I'm a quick healer," smiled Cody, taking a bite of pancake. "Oh man, I love blueberries!"

"Me too," said Tyler, finally attempting to take a bite, but as soon as he touched his fork, he found himself crushed beneath the feet of an insane redhead, who was laughing maniacally. She had just leaped down from the open air vent, and was holding up a toy water pistol.

"Alright! All your pancakes are belong to us!" she said, pointing the gun in various directions, something which only Izzy would do, and thus everyone was mostly used to it. Suddenly, Cody shrugged and held out his plate, offering her the rest of his pancakes.

"Here Izzy, you can have mine if you want," he offered, smiling.

"Much obliged, Codemeister!" she grinned, taking the pancakes and sitting down next to Cody to eat them, calmly.

"_This is the first time a girl has actually called me that! Sweet!" _thought Cody, smiling.

"Dude, Izzy is so into you," whispered Tyler into Cody's ear, while the geek look surprised. Izzy noticed this, however, and quickly picked Tyler up by the collar of his track suit and glared at him fiercely. Tyler looked scared for his life.

"Are you plotting with the evil tree gnomes against me, Tyler?" she asked, looking dead serious. Tyler quickly shook his head, and Izzy dropped him onto the ground, before casually sitting back down. "Just checking. You can never be too sure around here."

"Ain't that the truth, eh," muttered Ezekiel, who was being constantly glared at by Eva and Katie.

_"Me and Izzy? Wow, never considered that before,"_ thought Cody, who had begun to smile again. "_I think I like it."_

"Cody sure seems happy alot, eh," noticed Ezekiel, looking at Cody smiling again.

"Despite the fact that Gwen rejected him on national TV, making him look like an idiot?" asked Noah, crossing his arms.

"Thanks Noah, I needed that," sighed Cody, slightly angry. He had almost gotten completely over Gwen by this point, and wished people would simply stop bringing it up. Suddenly, he was hugged by Izzy, causing him to blush and Tyler to chuckle.

"Don't worry Codemeister, Izzy shall find you the perfect girlfriend! Have you considered Noah-San?" she asked, while Cody was turning red.

"Izzy, shut up," hissed Noah, frowning. "I don't need to be criticized by Number One on the RCMP's Most Wanted List."

"Hey! I'm Number Eight, thank you!" glared Izzy, still holding Cody. "And I'm here to help the Codemeister out!"

"N-no thanks, I'm fine Izzy, really," stuttered Cody, pulling away.

"No, Izzy is going to show you how to get a girl in bed, and that's that! Izzy is going to introduce you to the wild world of women!"

"Oh God," muttered Noah.

"Oh man," muttered Tyler.

"Wow, these are really good pancakes, eh," Ezekiel happily sighed, stuffing his mouth with pancake.

Izzy picked up Cody, slung him over her shoulder, and carried him out of the dining hall.

"10 bucks says they hook up by the end of the day," grinned Tyler, putting a bill in front of Noah.

"Fine, I'll take that bet, no way is Cody desperate enough to date _that_," he remarked, putting his own money down as well.

* * *

**-Later That Day-**

"I don't think things are working out too well for me Izzy," sighed Cody, sitting next to her at the edge of the outside hot tub. "Katie was too busy crying to notice me, Eva punched me in the face, the blonde intern said I looked like a little kid, Eva punched me again, the brunette intern just said no, Eva kicked me in kiwis then punched me, and now, here we are. Not my best day for flirting."

"Aw, cheer up! At least you made Noah-San jealous by flirting with Eva," grinned Izzy, sipping some coconut milk.

"Wait, what? Noah and Eva?" laughed Cody, while Izzy nodded. He actually felt really good, and realized that no girl made him laugh as much as Izzy did. Cody had been sure about alot of things in his life, but he gained more confidence in this one moment than he'd ever felt.

"Izzy," he started, looking up at the redhead. Izzy popped her head up from her drink and looked curiously. "Do you think, maybe, you'd like to hang out with me some time?"

"We are hanging out now, silly," laughed Izzy, while Cody smiled.

"No, I mean like on a date," he said, slowly turning red. Izzy looked surprised for a moment then hugged the geek, nearly hurting him, as he was still bruised from the bear incident.

"Sure thing, Codemeister! I'd love to! But why do you like me? I'm not that attractive, even though I am psychic according to doctors," grinned Izzy proudly, while Cody smiled and thought for a moment of the right words to say.

"Well, you are Izzy, you're funny, crazy, and everything about you is just incredible," he said, smiling. "And I really think the RCMP thing is kind of hot."

"You're really cute yourself, you know that?" grinned Izzy slyly, pulling Cody into a kiss, which soon turned into a make-out session in the hot tub. Nearby, Tyler and Noah watched, with the jock smiling in satisfaction.

"Yes! I win! Told you, now hand over the money bro," he said, as Noah reluctantly handed over the cash.

"Whatever, "mumbled Noah, crossing his arms.

"Another 10 bucks says you and Eva have a thing for eachother," said Tyler, grinning, while Noah went wide-eyed, and pushed Tyler into the pool in frustration, walking off as the evening turned to night, and the two lovebirds continued to kiss in the hot tub.

_"And to think,"_ thought Cody, savoring the sweet taste of Izzy's lips, _"All of this started over something as simple as blueberry pancakes."_

* * *

**Well, I tried my best, hope you all like it, and yes, I know it's IMPOSSIBLE to heal from a bear mauling in a day. But that, my dear readers, is what we call story convenience, meaning that no one cares about logic as long as they are reading an awesome story! Am I right?**

**Happy Birthday Tori!**


End file.
